


wilting hearts & roses

by another_binks (this_binks)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at, Coping, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Love Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_binks/pseuds/another_binks
Summary: shower me in marigolds,give me praise, your timeyour passion, your crimedon't bother with the truth,love is fickle, love is goneall your lies - a bouqet ofRed & striped carnationsblind in a field of holly,columbine to fit the folly.
Kudos: 1





	1. Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a way to store this collection of sorts.  
> It's nothing fancy or especially skilled,  
> just my way to process my thoughts
> 
> Some are older, some are newer,  
> Just releasing them to metaphorically set them free
> 
> Please do not read if you're struggling,  
> take care, there is always hope
> 
> Please note the tags, be warned.  
> Apply to all chapters following
> 
> CW:  
> IMPLIED EMOTIONAL ABUSE  
> IMPLIED/REFERENCED HARASSMENT  
> HEAVY ANGST/EMOTIONAL HURT

Do not flinch.

Stay straight. Stay still.

Do not flinch.

That is how good girls act.

Do not flinch.

Just one more touch.

Just one more kiss.

Do not flinch.

That is how good girls do.

Do not flinch.

Do not complain.

Do not speak up.

Keep your mouth shut.

That is how good girls live.

Do not flinch.

Do not tell.

Do not tell lies.

Do not tell truth.

That is how good girls survive.

Do not flinch.

Do not drink.

Do drink.

Do not dance.

Do dance.

Do not get touched.

That is how good girls act.

Do not flinch.

Do not tease.

Do not cry.

Do not smile.

Do not take your clothes off.

Do not pretend you care.

That is how good girls die.

_ \- 2018 _


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.

Trapped in another time

All in cages

Bars of fool’s gold,

Outside gleaming, inside rotten

Trapped in repetitions,

Cursed to repeat mistakes

Unable to flee,

damned to watch

Welcome Home.

_\- 2019_


	3. Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.
> 
> CW: Implied/Referenced Harassment

He was trusted.

He was an ally.

He was a friend.

I believed him.

He said,

He had problems.

He needed to talk.

He only had me.

I believed him.

He kissed me.

He grabbed me.

He pinned me down.

I believed him no more.

He said,

He was no good.

He was ruined.

He was broken.

I crumbled anew.

_ \- 2019 _


	4. Blindfold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.

Sinking deeper,

floating in the dark.

Eyes wide open,

yet unseeing.

Secrets coming,

secrets going.

Ears obstructed,

lies constructed.

Kingdom come,

Kingdom fall.

All hail mammon,

All hail flaws.

Kill your freedom,

kill your soul.

Nothing will save you,

but the final call.

_ \- 2020 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like that one,  
> might use it for sth one day.


	5. out of focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 faces in the masses  
> 4 stories of devotion  
> 4 stories of destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.
> 
> CW:  
> IMPLIED/REFERENCED HARASSMENT  
> IMPLIED/REFERENCED CHEATING  
> REFERENCED (HEAVY) DRINKING

**(1)**

We were King and Queen of the Night,

your muse in the darkness,

temptress of the wild.

We were dancing in the spotlight,

You were the key of my cage,

reaper of the street.

We were King and Queen of the Night,

you introduced me to the jack,

tried to drag me from the light.

We were doomed from the start,

your true queen waiting in the sun,

left me in my trust’s shards.

\---

**(2)**

Showed me your ring for her

All sparkly and symbolic

Told me you’d be my brother

to stick together forever

Offered me a heart, a bed,

a warm shoulder, your lips.

Hyped me up, cheered me on,

your father was a bit too glad

Drank, cried, leaned on me,

you wanted to propose

you wanted to run away

you wanted to have fun

Told me to teach me your ways,

kissed me, pressed against the walls

spitting on love, on fate

Forgot about me before the wedding bells

\---

**(3)**

bright eyes,

short skirts,

cocktails,

happy hour

voice of velvet,

eyes of onyx,

fifteen years away,

both legs apart

first times,

candle light,

no romance,

just dominance

dirty looks,

dirty feels,

dirty words,

dirty souls

\---

**(4)**

don’t remember your first words

time blurred, memories blurred

a world without you,

just not possible

you don’t remember my faves

bottled spirits, bottled feelings

starry nights above us,

attraction between us

we don’t remember reason

kisses stolen, marches stolen

opportunities lost to marriage,

conscience lost to tears

they do remember duty

faded images, faded lines

all left is pain and torn

all won was won by you alone

_\- 2020_


	6. used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.

never good enough

to be more

to be loved

to be right

never nice enough

to be cherished

to be adored

to be held

never pretty enough

to be considered

to be worthy

to be a daughter

only good enough

to be ruined

to be used

to be left

_\- 2021_


End file.
